


more than you know

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: "Truth or dare?""Truth.""Would you mind if I kissed you?"
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	more than you know

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Akirann: "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Would you mind if I kissed you?"
> 
> request tiiiime

“Truth or dare?” Ryuji called out over the din of the mixer-cum-party the Phantom Thieves had landed themselves in.

“Um, truth!” Ann called back, because it was Ryuji and anything he had in mind for dare _she did not want to know_.

“Would you mind if my bro over there kissed ya?” he asked, nodding at Akira.

_“What?!”_

“Askin’ for a friend!” Ryuji cackled while Akira subtly facepalmed beside her.

“I’m not answering that!” Because the answer was ‘no, not at all, can we start right now?’ and she just wasn’t going to go there. “P-pass me the bottle.”

A tipsy Haru handed the bottle to Akira who handed it to Ann, and she tried to make her penalty pull deep enough to make the sparks and tingles where their hands had brushed go away.

It didn’t work.

She still had the rim to her lips when Ryuji bounced the ball they were using to decide the next truth-or-darer, and thus completely and utterly missed the catch.

Dammit. She wanted _revenge_.

Akira, the jerk, could hold his alcohol far better than everyone else in the room combined, and caught the ball on the first bounce.

He studied it for a moment, rolling the party’s Symbol of Power between his fingers, then glanced at her sideways.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she mumbled. It was Akira, and he was right beside her. Whatever he wanted to know, she could trust him with it, and she wouldn’t even have to announce it to the whole party.

 _“Would_ you mind if I kissed you?”

 _Oh, come on_.

“That’s not _fair,”_ she whined, feeling like she’d opened an oven on her face, and also kinda like she wanted to sink into the ground and _die_.

He looked faintly apologetic and very, _very_ intent. He wasn’t going to let this drop until she answered one way or another.

Well.

It was still true that she didn’t have to announce it to the whole party.

She clumsily fisted a hand in his sleeve and tugged him sideways, shielding her mouth with her other hand, and then whispered, “I-I... I wouldn’t.”

“Oh come on!” Ryuji shouted, but Akira had jerked back to stare at her with wide eyes, surprise parting his lips.

She looked away. If she had to give that information up to anyone... well, Akira would keep her secrets. Of that she was su—

A big, warm hand caressed her jawline, turning her face, and then Akira was kissing her.

 _Really_ kissing her, nibbling at her lips and licking into her mouth and groaning deep when she bemusedly licked back—there was a cascade of wolf whistles and clapping and _oh my god_ s and _really_ s and laughter around them—there was an oven in her chest and another in her belly and she just knew she’d be feeling the fireworks for real if the alcohol hadn’t been dulling her senses—

Dulled senses or no, she was a puddle when he pulled back, breathing hard and looking as proud and delighted as he was awed.

Ann felt herself sigh, felt herself tremble, felt herself melt bonelessly into his side—and then she felt him trail fingertips up her bicep, felt his hot breath on her ear as he absently tossed the ball onto the table and purred, “Would you mind if i did it again?”

Ann let out a high-pressure squeak.

“My turn!” Futaba said, crashing through that thick air between the them like a particularly determined semi-trailer.

Ann looked up, as grateful for the interruption as she resented it.

Futaba grinned drolly, waved the ball in the air, and said, “I _dare_ you two to _go get a room.”_

Oh.

Yeah, that worked.

Akira took the bottle from Ann’s slackened grip and waggled it in front of her nose in silent question.

She buried her face in his shoulder and shook her head in equally silent reply—or it would have been if her giddy delight hadn’t been escaping her in giggles..

He slid the bottle across the table and stumbled to his feet with an unsteady grin of his own, locking their fingers together as he tugged her to the back.

She followed him, feeling the euphoria right down to her toes, and decided that secrets were dumb and Akira could tell the whole world she wanted to kiss him if only he kept taking her up on it.

(He did.)


End file.
